1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a cable connector assembly device having latches for securely attaching the assembly to a panel of an electronic apparatus and having a shroud for preventing the latches from disengaging from the panel under conditions of vibration when the shroud is actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, cable connectors are used to connect an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, to a peripheral device, such as a printer. The cable connectors are typically connected to the electronic apparatus by latching means positioned on both sides thereof. The latching means is made from resilient metal sheet. To make manipulation more convenient, the Young""s modulus of the metal sheet is relatively low. When the cable connector is mated to the electronic apparatus, the latches are pressed inwardly such that distal ends of the latches are fixedly received in openings of a grounded panel of the electronic apparatus. The latches engage with the grounded panel because of their resiliency. Nevertheless, since they have a low Young""s modulus, the latches can easily disengage from the panel under conditions of vibration. As a result, the electronic apparatus may not pass a vibration test. Therefore, the cable connector cannot be certified to securely and reliably mate with the electronic apparatus. Therefore, an improved cable connector assembly which solves the above-mentioned problems of the prior art is desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly device having latches and a shroud capable of preventing the latches from disengaging from a grounded panel of a mating electronic apparatus when the shroud is engaged in a closed position, thereby assuring reliable engagement of the cable connector assembly device to the electronic apparatus even under conditions of vibration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide acable connector assembly device having grounding latches and grounding bars for connecting to a grounded panel of a mating electronic apparatus, thereby reducing EMI interference with signals in the cable connector assembly.
To fulfill the above objects, a cable connector assembly device includes a cable connector assembly and a shroud partially covering the cable connector assembly. The shroud is slidable in a rear-to-front direction over the cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a pair of USB connectors, a cable end connecting to the pair of USB connectors, a pair of conductive latches positioned at either side of the USB connectors, a cover enclosing the USB connectors and the cable end at front and rear portions thereof, and grounding bars positioned on outer surfaces of the cover. Each latch is V-shaped and has a first arm electrically engaging with a shrouded shell of the corresponding USB connector, and a second arm extending out from the cover to electrically and mechanicals engage with a grounded panel of an electronic apparatus with which the cable connector assembly mates. Each grounding bar has a base portion located on the cover and a pair of conductive tabs extending from the base portion into the cover and electrically engaging with the shrouded shells of the pair of USB connectors. The base portion of each grounding bar forms a pair of spring fingers extending forwardly therefrom. When the cable connector assembly device is mated with the electronic apparatus, the pair of latches engage with the grounded panel of the electronic apparatus and the shroud is moved in the rear-to-front direction over the cable connector assembly, allowing circular lips of the shroud to abut against a portion of each latch to prevent the latches from disengaging from the grounded panel. Further, front free ends of the spring fingers of the grounding bars press against the grounded panel, thereby establishing further electrical connection between the shrouded shells of the USB connectors and the grounded panel of the electronic apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.